Romance's Reality
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: Parker proves a point to Sophie, and it leads to a little more than expected. •Parker/Sophie•


**Title:** Romance's Reality**  
Fandom:** Leverage**  
Rating:** M**  
Pairing:** Parker/Sophie**  
Spoilers:** None**  
Summary:** Parker proves a point to Sophie, and it leads to a little more than expected.**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing and never will.**  
Notes:** I swear, this was supposed to be really short, and only PG-13 lol. I just kinda... kept going though. Whoops?

_Click, click, click..._

Sophie looked up from her book and put it down on her lap with a sigh, finally getting frustrated with the repetitive clicking noises coming from the computer across the room. There was no way she could focus on her romance novel with the background noise.

"Could you maybe do that somewhere else?" Sophie asked, trying to keep the annoyance from seeping into her voice.

Hardison looked up from a screen filled with numbers that Sophie was sure she would never be able to decipher if her life depended on it, and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because your typing is annoying her," Parker interjected without looking up from the chair she was sprawled in. She was tinkering with her harness, trying to fix the clasp on it to keep it from sticking.

_Count on Parker to be blunt_, Sophie thought as she gave Hardison an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's just that I can't really concentrate on my book with that in the background."

Hardison shrugged, "It's cool. I'm starting to starve anyway, gonna hit the kitchen before Nate comes bursting in with another assignment that can't wait until my stomach gets filled."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Sophie replied, and Hardison gave her a little nod before wandering off into the kitchen to find himself some food.

She settled back onto the couch and picked up her book again to finally read the part where the main character finally confesses his undying love for the woman of his dreams. There was silence for a bit while she read, until she got up to the part where they were about to consummate their relationship. Then noises started again.

She tried to ignore it, really she did. But with another exasperated sigh, she put the book down and looked over at Parker.

"Now I'm annoying you," Parker stated, still without looking up from the harness in her hands. She had been working directly with the clasp, so everytime it snapped back into place it made more clicking noises that seemed to be working on Sophie's last nerve.

"I'm sorry, I'm just in a really good part in my book, that's all," Sophie explained apologetically.

Parker finally looked up at her and tilted her head to the side slightly curious as she looked at the book that lay on Sophie's lap, "What's so good about that book, anyway?"

"Have you ever read a romance novel?" Sophie asked.

"Once. I found it unfulfilling."

Sophie's eyebrows raised in surprise, "How could you find it unfulfilling?"

"The words lack reality," Parker answered as she put her harness down on the end table beside her, apparently finished with that project for now.

"I don't see how you came to that conclusion."

"I'll prove it," Parker replied.

Sophie's face showed confusement, "How are going to do that?"

Parker got up from her chair and crossed the distance between them to sit on the couch next to her while replying, "Read me a passage out loud, and I'll prove that's it lacks reality. Just trust me."

Sophie raised an eyebrow but relented, "Okay, let me find one." Her eyes scanned the book for something that jumped out at her. Finding the passage about the couple's first kiss, she said, "Here we go."

She sat up a little straighter and started reading: _"Daniel's eye's searched Julie's for some sign that she would reject him as he took a hesitant step closer to her, but found none. Her breath quickened as their eyes bore into each other, and Daniel took that final step forward that would completely close the distance between them. As they finally embraced, they felt like they were falling into each other, falling into another world where only their love and their passion ruled. The feelings that consumed them made them pull closer to another, and they drowned in the feeling of each other's touch."_

"Oh, gag," Parker replied, making a face.

"It's beautiful!" Sophie protested, waving the book a little to better enhance her point.

"Maybe to you, but it still lacks reality."

"Once again, I ask how?" Sophie asked, exasperated.

Parker didn't answer, but looked Sophie in the eyes. Sophie knitted her brow as she watched Parker's facial expression change to become softer... more vulnerable. She started to speak, and it heightened Sophie's confused state even more so, because it sounded like she was reading, only in a much, much lower voice than normal. "She looked at the beautiful woman across from her, and her heart started beating faster. She tried to steady her breath, so she didn't seem nervous, but she was sure the other woman could hear how loud her heart was beating in her chest. She decided to be bold, and to casually brush her fingertips over the woman's bare inner thigh..."

Parker's hand casually rose up a little, and her fingertips lightly ticked the inside of Sophie's thigh, which would seemingly be by accident, if not for Parker's narrative. Sophie jumped a little at the touch, and goosebumps formed on her skin. She was about to speak, to find out what was going on exactly, but Parker continued with a slight smile on her face.

"She watched the other woman jump slightly, and she smiled at the effect she seemed to have. Her nails raked lightly up the woman's arm, coming to rest at her neck. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was growing, the anticipation, but she knew she had to go slow so she wouldn't scare her," Parker said softly as she in turn did what she spoke of doing.

The nails on the skin and Parker's hand cupping the back of her neck was making Sophie breathe a little harder as she looked into the blonde woman's eyes across from her. "Parker... w-what are you doing?" she asked breathlessly, though she already knew the answer.

Parker's face seemed to have gotten much closer to hers, though Sophie wasn't sure exactly when that had happened. Parker bit her lower lip softly and whispered, "Proving it."

Sophie's heart started beating faster, and she unconsciously licked her bottom lip as she looked down at Parker's.

"She answered the woman's question, though she was sure she already knew the answer. Moving her hand up slowly to tangle her hands in her dark hair, she moved a little closer, until their lips were barely touching."

Parker was almost on top of Sophie at this point, with their faces so close to each other they could feel each other's breaths on their lips. Sophie was breathing much heavier now, whether out of anticipation or nervousness she wasn't sure. Maybe it was both.

Parker's breath was also getting slightly labored, and she played with Sophie's hair a little in silence as they both just looked at each other. She needed to compose herself for a minute and get back in control before she finished her own story. Moving her hand around to cup Sophie's cheek softly, she took a deep breath and continued her story.

"She traced her thumb softly over the woman's cheek to her lips, just to feel the fullness of them. She was surprised that she was reacting so well to this, if she had known that before she would have tried something like this a long time ago. She had desired this woman for a long time now, but never thought the other woman would reciprocate," Parker whispered as her thumb traced Sophie's bottom lip softly.

Sophie's eyes widened a little at Parker's last statement, but her heart was beating so fast and her breath so sort she didn't think she would be able to speak even if she tried. She knew Parker was always bluntly honest, so it didn't surprise her that she was during her storytelling of the events happening at that very moment, but she was surprised by Parker's revelation.

She needed to say something, she did. What it was, she wasn't sure, but she was sure something would just come out. "Parker..." Sophie whispered, but Parker put a finger over her lips to silence her.

"Stop," she whispered as she took away her finger, "Stay in the moment." Parker's head moved even closer to Sophie's, until their lips brushed against each other's softly, making Sophie close her eyes from the contact and desire start to fill the pit of her stomach.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Parker asked so quietly, that even Sophie could barely hear her as Parker lightly traced her jawline with the tip of her finger.

"Yes," was breathlessly out of Sophie's mouth before she could stop it. She opened her eyes, and searched Parker's. She didn't expect this to happen, or to feel this way. She never even thought of Parker in that way before, but the thing's she was doing to her body was seducing her better than anyone ever had before in her entire life. "I want to kiss you, Parker," she finished in a whisper.

Before Parker could say anything more, Sophie was the one that closed the distance between them. Parker's mouth parted as she gasped, not expecting her to be the one to make the move. She took that opportunity to slide her tongue into Parker's mouth, which made her moan softly at the contact.

Parker recovered from the initial shock, and kissed her back hungrily as Sophie tangled her hands in Parker's blonde hair, trying to bring her closer to her. Parker moved closer at Sophie's unspoken command, but took it one step further and pushed her back onto the couch, so she was on top of her.

Sophie laid back on the couch, and moaned softly as Parker bit lightly on her bottom lip. Moving one of her hands out of Parker's hair, she took one of hers and intertwined their fingers, guiding Parker's hand to the part of her stomach that was exposed from the position she was lying in.

She was completely lost in the moment. Parker had seduced her so well that she completely forgot that she was in the Leverage Headquarters, on the couch in the middle of the room, and that there was a possibility someone would see them. All she knew now was that she got a taste of Parker, and she wanted more.

Parker's hand reached Sophie's stomach, and when Sophie let go to let her do what she wanted, she raked her nails over her side and up underneath her shirt, right beneath her breast. Sophie gasped loudly and arched her back a little, exposing more of her neck, so Parker took that opportunity to bite the nape of her neck softly, and trace her tongue up to her ear.

Sophie moaned loudly as Parker's hand finally found her breast, and she teased her nipple lightly with her fingertips, "Oh Parker..." she whispered, completely lost in the feeling of her hands on her. Her hands desperately grasped at Parker's clothing, needing to get her closer, even though that seemed impossible.

"Did I prove it?" Parker whispered breathlessly in her ear as she continued to play with the other woman's nipple between her fingers.

"Prove what?" Sophie whispered back, not even able to remember a moment before Parker's touch.

Parker smirked and replied, "Proved that those novel's lack reality because of it's lack of better descriptions– feeling, emotions, raw lust..."

Sophie cut her off, "Parker, I couldn't care less about those bloody novels right now." Sophie turned her head to look at Parker before crashing her lips up against her's again, needing Parker herself to stay in the moment or she thought she might burst.

Parker kissed her back, as Sophie pulled harder against her clothing, though this time not trying to get her closer, but to get them off. Parker broke from the kiss for a moment to sit up and comply with Sophie's wishes, and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it off of her before tossing it to the ground.

Sophie's eyes widened at the sight of Parker's breasts, and her breath caught in her throat. Parker looked down at the woman beneath her for a moment, and watched her take in her half naked form. She wasn't exactly sure how it got to this point. The most she thought she would get would be a soft, chastise kiss, possibly with tongue if she was lucky. She really was just trying to prove a point at first, but her own emotions and desired started to get involved and now... and now she was half naked on top of Sophie in the middle of a room that didn't exactly have privacy. Not that it bothered her at all, but she was sure at one point it would start to bother Sophie.

It seemed however, that right now it didn't bother Sophie at all.

She took Parker's hand in her own and guided her back down on top of her, bringing her lips back to meet the other woman's. Her hands slid up Parker's smooth skin, and she cupped her breasts, making Parker moan softly into her mouth.

The sound of Parker moaning because of her made wetness start to seep down her own thighs, and she needed to make her do it more. Pinching her nipples roughly, Parker broke from the kiss and moaned loudly, resting her head on Sophie's shoulder with her eyes closed tight from the lust that was starting to consume her whole. She was trying so hard to control herself to a point, because she wasn't sure how far Sophie was willing to go, but her resolve was starting to break.

Sophie bit her lower lip from the control she was having over Parker at the moment— the control over a usually uncontrollable woman It made her feel powerful, which made her do something completely out of character.

"I want to be on top," Sophie said, almost in a commanding tone. She rolled Parker off of her, making her hit the floor, but Parker didn't even seem to care as Sophie climbed off the couch and straddled her waist. She pinned Parker's hands above her head with her own, which made the other woman's eyes go wide out of the unexpectedness of Sophie's new demeanor.

Sophie bent her head down and took one of Parker's nipples in her mouth, making Parker cry out loudly as she arched her back and closed her eyes in ecstacy. Sophie flicked her tongue against the tip of it, making Parker squirm beneath her. She was fully enjoying what she was able to do to the other woman, and was so caught up in making Parker feel good that she didn't hear the voice behind her.

"Why you hollerin'? Damn I thought you were trying to read, Sophie, you coulda told me it was safe to come back...." Hardison started as he came out of the kitchen, but stopped dead as he saw the two women on the floor. "...in. Holy hell!"

Sophie whipped her head back in shock to look at Hardison, and scrambled off of Parker.

Hardison put a hand over his eyes and said, "I must be confused, cause there ain't a damn way you two would be doing what I think I saw you guys doing. Excuse me while I go back into the kitchen for a minute, I think I was hallucinating. Give me just a moment and I'll be right back with you with a clear mind and no dirty hallucinations invading it." Hardison continued to babble as he made his way back into the kitchen, really not sure if what he just saw really happened or not.

The spell had been broken, and Sophie leaned back against the couch and looked at Parker's half naked form that was sitting up from the floor. Her eyes were wide, were they really just doing that? Where did these feelings for Parker come from? Maybe it was just the moment. Yeah, they were just in the moment, Sophie reassured herself. She didn't have any real feelings for Parker, did she?

Parker looked over at Sophie, and the look on the other woman's face told her all she needed to know. She knew it was foolish to think that Sophie might have actually really wanted her, but a part of her still did when they were on that floor together. She didn't say anything to her, she just grabbed her shirt and headed off into the bathroom, to clean herself up a bit. She would leave it just as what it was: both of them being caught up in the moment.

Sophie watched Parker go for a minute, still slightly in shock. Her mind reeled over how they even got in that situation in the first place, and then something Parker said before stuck in her mind.

"_She had desired this woman for a long time now, but never thought the other woman would reciprocate."_

Did Parker really want her? She really should say something to her, let her know it was just a situational thing. She didn't want to lead her on, that would be wrong.

Rising from off the floor, she carried herself over to the bathroom. Knocking on the door she asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Parker replied, and Sophie opened the door and looked at Parker, who was staring at herself in the mirror.

There was silence for a moment, and Sophie walked in and closed the door behind her. Leaning against it she studied Parker's face in the mirror. She was showing no emotion, which while wasn't a first, kind of unnerved her a little.

"Did you really mean what you said before?" Sophie asked her quietly.

Parker's eyes flickered to look at Sophie in the mirror and replied, "I was telling a story of reality, that was the point."

"But did you mean it?"

"Reality means it's real, so yes, I meant it."

Sophie was quiet for a minute, and stepped closer to Parker, until she was right behind her. She touched her arm lightly, in almost a comforting gesture. "Parker... I..."

"I already know that you don't totally feel the same way," Parker answered casually, almost as if she was commenting on the days weather rather than emotions, and that it didn't bother her in the least.

Sophie knitted her eyebrows together, "Totally?" she repeated, confused.

Parker ignored her question, just wanting it to slide, but Sophie persisted. "What do you mean?"

Parker didn't answer, she just turned and pushed Sophie lightly up against the bathroom wall, making her breath catch in her throat. The look in Parker's eyes were almost animalistic, and Sophie's breath quickened as Parker pressed herself against her, their faces barely an inch apart. Sophie looked down at Parker's lips instinctively, remembering what they felt like against hers. Parker dipped her head down and brushed her lips over the skin of Sophie's neck, making her shudder a little and close her eyes, and Parker finally replied softly, "That's what I mean. You convince yourself you don't feel anything, and you believe it at the time, but you still lust for me."

Parker stepped back away from Sophie, and turned to look at herself in the mirror again as she started to redo her ponytail casually as if she didn't just make Sophie wet all over again.

Sophie stayed flat against the wall, confused on what just happened. She did come in here to turn Parker down, didn't she? But she was right, she did lust for her. She can't deny that, and she can't talk her way out of it. Her body reacted that way because she desired her touch. Parker made her feel things she never felt before, and whether it was right or wrong... she wanted her probably just as much as Parker wanted her, and she wanted to do something about it.

Sophie walked up behind Parker without saying a word and grabbed the hem of her shirt before pulling it up and over her head, tossing it to the ground without any shame. Parker's eyes widened as she looked at Sophie behind her in the mirror, not expecting her to do that. Maybe to say she was right if she was lucky, but she was sure she would end up scuttering off to deal with her new found revelation, not start undressing behind her in the bathroom.

"I do want you, Parker," Sophie said softly as she got closer to her, pressing Parker up against the sink and her body against Parker's before placing her lips on her neck as she started to kiss and suck on it lightly.

Parker moaned quietly and closed her eyes as her hands gripped the sink in front of her tightly, "Sophie..."

Sophie's tongue had made it's way to Parker's ear, and she flicked it against it before whispering seductively in it, "I want to feel every part of you... I want to taste every part of you..."

Parker's fingers were holding the sink in the death grip, and her breathing started to get heavier as lust started to build in the pit of her stomach. She wanted this woman so bad, but she wanted to hold back a little, she couldn't just go at her at full force.

Sophie smiled against Parker's skin, and in a low husky voice finished, "I need to feel you inside me..."

Parker moaned loudly as she felt the wetness drip down her thigh at Sophie's words. "Fuck!" She yelled out as she surrendered any self control she had left before turning around and pressing Sophie up against the sink instead in a flash, her lips crashing against the other woman's in need.

Sophie moaned loudly into Parker's mouth, as Parker's hands found her breasts. She didn't care if Hardison heard, or if anyone else heard for that matter, she just needed to experience Parker completely right now.

Her hand's reached for Parkers hair, and pulled her ponytail out, making her blonde locks falls around her face before tangling her hands in it. Parker bit Sophie's lower lip roughly before claiming her mouth again with her own. Both of the women were breathing heavily, and Sophie tore at Parker's shirt again, needing her to undress.

Parker broke the kiss for a moment, and stepped back to undress herself. Sophie tore at her own clothing now, needing to get her skirt and panties off as quick as possible. When they were both nude they stared at each other for a minute, chests heaving, before Parker picked up Sophie and sat her on the sink before attacking her neck, biting it just hard enough that it blurred the line between pain and pleasure. Sophie cried out as she dug her fingernails into Parker's back, her eyes closed tightly shut.

Parker's nails raked up Sophie's bare inner thigh, which made her gasp and spread her legs instinctively for the other woman, unconsciously giving her an open invitation. When Parker's hand finally cupped her center, both woman groaned in pleasure and Sophie whispered, "Please Parker..."

Parker kissed her again as she pressed lightly on Sophie's clit, and her cries were stifled by the other woman's lips. She started to rub it softly, and in between kisses and moans Sophie just kept whispering, "Please... please..."

Parker started rubbing harder in little circles, and Sophie ripped her face away from hers and leaned her head back against the mirror as she spread her legs wider and screamed, "Oh bloody hell Parker, just fuck me!"

She was surprised by her own vulgarities, but didn't have time to care. She was so wet she could barely stand it, and she needed Parker's fingers inside of her... now.

Parker smirked at Sophie's outburst, and slid her hand further down to slip two fingers inside of the other woman. Sophie moaned loudly and started rocking her hips against her hand as she dug her fingernails into Parker's skin deeper, making Parker cry out from the pain, but making her move her hand faster in turn.

"Say my name," Parker commanded, enjoying the power she never thought yesterday that she would have.

"Parker!" Sophie cried out, and Parker started to fuck her faster, curling her fingers slightly to hit the spot, which made Sophie cry out, "Oh god, PARKER!"

Sophie's head slammed back against the mirror, cracking it in a spider web pattern from the force of it, but it didn't matter. Sophie was screaming at this point, her back arched, her eyes shut tightly, as she felt all of her muscles contract and then release, pouring her essence onto Parker's hand.

She collapsed against the mirror breathlessly, and with her eyes still closed reveled in the feeling of the ecstacy Parker had given her. Parker slipped her hand out, and licked her finger's unashamedly.

There was a knock on the door.

"Uh, you guys? Eliot's been waiting for pee for like, an hour, and this is the only bathroom," came Hardison's voice from the other side.

"No I haven't! Feel free to continue with what you were doing," Eliot answered quickly, and Sophie opened her eyes to look at the door, and then to Parker, and just started giggling.

She knew she should feel embarrassed, it was in her nature to, but she wasn't. Parker cracked a smile and yelled towards the door, "Perverts!"

"Hey, ya'll are doing the dirty in a public place, you can't blame us," Hardison answered.

Sophie just shook her head as she jumped off the sink before looking at Parker, "Come on, let's get out of here, giving them a free show was not what I had in mind."

Parker picked up her clothes and asked, "Do you want to come over my house?"

Sophie paused for a moment, almost ready to debate in her head again if she wanted to continue this, but stopped herself. She knew she did, and it was pointless to keep trying to deny it. She smiled at Parker across from her, admiring how beautiful she was.

"Yeah... I'd love that."

**THE END.**


End file.
